finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Final Fantasy Almanach:Clean Up of the Month
Dies ist die Projektseite des Clean Up of the Month. In einigen kurzen Abschnitten könnt ihr hier erfahren, welchen Zweck das Projekt hat und wie es ablaufen soll. Jeden Monat wird durch eine Abstimmung mit vier zur Auswahl stehenden Artikeln einer als Clean Up of the Month bestimmt. Die Vorschläge können hier hinterlassen werden und die eigentliche Abstimmung findet hier statt. Dieser Artikel soll anschließend innerhalb des laufenden Monats von allen Nutzern des Wikis bearbeitet und aufgemotzt werden. Die Leitung des Projektes wird Katzii übernehmen und jeder Nutzer wird darum gebeten bei diesem Projekt mitzuhelfen. __TOC__ Kommentare (Beispiel) Der Abschnitt Handlung zu Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ist noch nicht ausreichend ausgebaut. Die Zusammenhänge zwischen den einzelnen Story-Kapiteln sind nicht schlüssig. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 16:48, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ---- In der Tabelle könnt ihr euch für einen oder mehrere Abschnitte eintragen. Unterschreibt dafür mit eurem Namen (~~~~) neben der jeweiligen Aufgabe/ des jeweiligen Abschnitts in der Spalte "Angenommen von:". Somit macht ihr kenntlich, dass ihr daran interessiert seid, den Abschnitt aufzumotzen. Wenn ihr meint, dass euer Abschnitt vollständig ist und ihr mit eurer Bearbeitung fertig seid, tragt bitte folgende Vorlage in die Spalte "Status" ein! Nun müsst ihr leider erst einmal warten, denn der Projektleiter oder ein Stellvertreter überprüfen nun eure Bearbeitung und bestätigen diese oder erklären sie für noch unvollständig. Folgende Vorlagen werden dafür in der Spalte "Status" eingetragen: für "vollständig" und für "unvollständig". Wenn eure Bearbeitung bestätigt wurde, ist alles okay und ihr habt eure Sache sehr gut gemacht; ist das jedoch nicht der Fall, so wird in den Kommentaren unter jeder Tabelle eingetragen, was an Inhalt noch gewünscht wird oder geändert werden sollte. Sobald ihr die gewünschte Änderung vorgenommen habt, tragt ihr wieder die Vorlage in die Status-Spalte ein und wartet erneut auf die Entscheidung des Projektleiters. Sofern ein Clean Up vollständig aufgemotzt wurde, wird der Projektleiter dies in der Zeile "Dieser Clean Up wurde abgeschlossen und bestätigt:" mit seiner Unterschrift vermerken. Gleichzeitig wird es in der Überschrift zum monatlichen Clean Up eingetragen, sodass ihr sofort seht, dass dieser Artikel erst einmal nicht mehr bearbeitet werden muss. Neu gewählte Clean Ups werden dann zukünftig in der Rubrik "Schwarzes Brett" auf der Hauptseite angezeigt und kurz darauf auch auf dieser Projektseite hinzugefügt, sodass ihr euch wieder für Bearbeitungen an den Artikeln eintragen könnt. Jeder abgeschlossene Clean Up hingegen wird in den News gepostet, sodass die Besucher unseres Wikis auch sehen, woran wir alle gearbeitet haben. Als Belohnung und Anerkennung eurer Bearbeitungen wird der Projektleiter außerdem Benutzerboxen erstellen und sie nach eigenem Ermessen an fleißige Mithelfer verteilen. Mitmachen lohnt sich also! ;) Allgemeine Hinweise Ich möchte noch kurz anmerken, was ihr beachten solltet, wenn ihr einen Abschnitt bearbeitet oder überlegt, ob ihr ihn annehmen möchtet. Einerseits möchte ich speziell erwähnen, dass Bildergalerien wirklich nur relevante und aussagekräftige Bilder beinhalten sollen. Wir müssen nicht alles abbilden, wenn es keinen ersichtbaren Zweck erfüllt. Gleichwohl ist es wichtig die Bilder ordentlich und korrekt zu betiteln. Bitte verwendet keine englischen Titel oder eine Kombination aus Zahlen, die den Inhalt nicht wiedergeben kann, und achtet beim Hochladen der Bilder darauf, dass sie in eine Kategorie einsortiert werden. Für den Abschnitt Etymologie bzw. Trivia merke ich ebenso an, dass dieser nur erstellt werden sollte, wenn es wirklich etwas Erwähnenswertes zu berichten gibt. So, nun aber genug von dem Vorgeplänkel, sucht euch einen Abschnitt heraus, habt Spaß beim Editieren und freut euch über jeden Abschnitt, den ihr gelungen herausgeputzt habt. ;D |} Clean Up of the Month August 2013 - Logo Kommentare Anmerkung: Falls es zu einem Spiel mehrere Logos gibt (siehe bspw. Final Fantasy IV), dann sollten die alternativen Logos in einer Bildergalerie unter dem Artikelabschnitt aufgezeigt werden. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:40, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Dazu gibts zwar echt nicht viel zu sagen, aber was ist mit Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-? Also, das Logo ist echt spärlich und so... aber wie weit geht da die Vollständigkeit? Vidumavi (Diskussion) 20:13, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Also Final Fantasy IV - Interlude - besitzt ja eigenlich nur Schriftzüge, daher würde ich es in der Galerie einfügen. Großer Erklärung bedarf es dort doch eigentlich nicht. Oder würde dir da jetzt etwas einfallen, was nen eigenen Abschnitt bilden könnte? Sieht ja sonst etwas seltsam aus, wenn da nur ein Satz steht, dass der Final Fantasy IV-Schriftzug verwendet wurde und halt darunter noch in kursiver Schrift "- Interlude -" steht. :/ — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:46, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) @Dämmerwald - Abschnitt zu Final Fantasy XIII Hallöchen Dämmer, ich hätte da mal eine Frage an dich. Ich hab grade gelesen, dass die Amerikaner in dem drachenartigen Wesen Ragnarok erkennen. Optisch ähnelt Ragnarok zwar nicht in allen Punkten einem Drachen, jedoch denke ich, dass es sich dabei nur um Ragnarok handeln kann. Wie siehst du das? Wollen wir das da rein schreiben oder ist dir das zu gewagt? (Ich muss deshalb fragen, weil ich an der Stelle des Spiels noch nicht bin und daher keine eigenen Eindrücke vorweisen kann.) --— [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:17, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Ehrlich gesagt habe ich die Möglichkeit, dass Ragnarök das Wesen darstellen kann. Allerdings... Wenn ich mir jetzt das Logo anschaue und die Endseqenz in meinem Kopf grob durchgehe, muss ich feststellen, dass ich nun vor nem Spoiler warne... Ich weiß zwar gerade nicht, ob sich Vanille oder Fang in Ragnarök verwandelt hat (Ich glaube aber eher Vanille), aber ich wüsste dann nicht, weshalb die Designer so eine Bestie in nem Drachen verpacken und da auf dem Logo die Köpfe von den beiden L'Cie abgebildet werden und eine von den beiden eigentlich Ragnarök ist, kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen. Ich denke, dass das dann doch ein wenig wage ist, weil Ragnarök damit kaum was zu tun hat, da er auch nicht in der Kristallsäule festgehalten wird (glaub ich zumindest, das is ewig her...) Ich würde es daher eher bei dem drachenartigen Wesen belassen, da es kein eindeutiges Indiz dafür gibt, dass es sich um Ragnarök handelt... Allerdings kann es natürlich durchaus sein, aber ich gehe da doch lieber nach Beweisen und nicht nach Vermutungen. Und die Amis haben auch nicht immer Recht... Dämmerwald Embrace your Dreams33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII|Hier gehts zu meinem Crisis Core-WT *klick* 07:05, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month Juli 2013 - Ifrit (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare BITTE BEACHTEN: Bei diesem Clean Up ist zu beachten, dass er bislang noch als Begriffsklärung besteht. Es wurde jedoch entschieden, dass bestimmte gleichnamige Artikel zu einem Sammelartikel zusammengefasst werden sollen. Für nähere Informationen siehe diesen Beitrag im Forum. Beim Erstellen der Abschnitte ist daher zu beachten, dass ggf. bestehende Artikel, die nicht viel Inhalt besitzen, in den gewünschten Sammelartikel eingepflegt werden. Die überflüssigen Artikel sind anschließend mit einem Löschantrag ( ) zu versehen. Lediglich Artikel bei denen es sich lohnt, sie als einzelne Seiten stehen zu lassen, sollten hiervon ausgenommen werden. Weiterhin sollte eine Bildergalerie unter dem jeweiligen Abschnitt angelegt werden, falls es mehrere interessante und sehenswerte Dateien gibt. Viel Spaß beim Editieren! --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 16:48, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) *In der Tabelle fehlen noch Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII und Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (wenn man schon das TCG, die Chocobo-Ableger und externe Titel aufnimmt, sind die auf jeden Fall wichtiger und sollten dabeistehen; von CC ist sogar bereits eine Überschrift eingebaut). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:03, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Wurde nachgetragen. Danke für's Aufpassen! ;D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:21, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Einen allgemeinen Hinweis hab ich noch für alle. Wenn ihr die Abschnitte bearbeitet, so schaut auch gleich, ob die passende Kategorie eingetragen ist. Dies trifft jedoch nur zu, wenn es keinen eigenständigen Artikel gibt, in dem die Kategorie sonst stehen könnte. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:21, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) @Vidumavi - Abschnitt zu Final Fantasy X: Bitte füge noch Isaahs Ifrit und die schwarze Bestia Ifrit in den Text kurz mit ein. Muss nicht überschwänglich sein, aber kurz erwähnt und verlinkt sollten sie, meiner Ansicht nach, schon sein. Ansonsten gefällt mir dein Text sehr gut. Weiter so! :) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:21, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ist erledigt ;-) Ich wollte das eigentlich in den Hauptartikel einfügen, aber hier kanns ja auch stehen... bleibt der Artikel zu Ifrit für FFX eigentlich stehen? Falls ja, würde ich den noch ein wenig überarbeiten... aber falls wir den ohnehin rausschmeißen, kann ich mir die Mühe sparen xD Vidumavi (Diskussion) 11:46, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Also ich persönlich finde, dass alles zu Ifrit bereits in dem Abschnitt im Sammelartikel genannt wurde. Ich würde daher sagen, dass wir dort keinen Hauptartikel brauchen. Jedoch hat Gunblade mir mitgeteilt, dass solche ehemaligen Hauptartikel nicht vollständig gelöscht werden, sondern eine Weiterleitung auf diesen Artikel beinhalten sollen. Das sähe in deinem Fall jetzt so aus, dass du den Text in dem Artikel entfernen und den Text #WEITERLEITUNG Ifrit#Final Fantasy X eintragen würdest. Das passt dann schon, denke ich. ^^ 17:08, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) @Katzii - FFT-0 und Airborne Brigade: Ich hab deine Beiträge mal unter meine Erbsenlupe genommen. Folgendes ist meiner Ansicht nach noch verbesserungswürdig: *Bei Type-0 gibt es in der Formulierung eine ziemliche Ungenauigkeit. Du hast geschrieben: "... in der Ifrit Class sind unter anderem Ifrit selbst und Rubicante enthalten." Da dachte ich beim Lesen: What? Rubicante kommt in Type-0 vor? Ein Gegencheck mit den Amis hat jedoch ergeben, dass es eher so zu sein scheint, dass die Ifrit Class aus sechs unterschiedlichen Ifrits besteht, die nur alle anderes heißen und unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten haben. Nachzulesen hier, hier und speziell zu dem Rubicante-Ifrit hier. Das sollte deutlicher herausgearbeitet werden. *Bei Airborne Brigade würde ich mindestens das Bild von Ifrit selbst einfügen. Du hast das vermutlich nicht gemacht, weil er dem aus TFF ähnlich sieht. Aber eben nur ähnlich, in Airborne Brigade wirkt sein Aussehen flächiger und comic-hafter... ich kann's gerade schlecht beschreiben, aber ich denke du verstehst, worauf ich rauswill. Sollte noch eingefügt werden. Ansonsten: nice! ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:43, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Hab's angepasst. ;D Danke für's drüber schauen! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:09, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie:Final Fantasy Almanach @Echoes of Time: Ich habe das leider nicht selbst gespielt und die deutschen Begriffe der beiden Gegenstände nicht finden können (und ich habe lange gesucht). Daher hab ich das mal schwammig gehalten anstatt Dämonennachrichten zu verbreiten. Man kann immerhin rauslesen, inwiefern Ifrit auftritt. Falls jemand weiß wie die beiden Gegenstände heißen, kann er es gerne ergänzen. Ich hab EoT irgendwo rumliegen und werde es sicher iwann auch mal spielen, daher mach ich mir eine Notiz, das hier noch nachtragen zu müssen, falls es bis dahin nicht schon jemand gemacht hat. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:19, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC)